


Okay

by Glitched_Fox



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I guess???, M/M, au where rewind is still a cassette because i live for these dynamics, proofreading? whos she?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitched_Fox/pseuds/Glitched_Fox
Summary: "Are you sure you’re alright with this, Domey?""What do you mean?”“I mean with my family. With Blaster and the other cassettes.”“Well, I’m not about to be jealous of your brother for hanging out with you.”





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> i got bored and a drabble happened yyyaaaayyy
> 
> ill probably write more in this 'verse uh. Someday

To be entirely honest, most of what Rewind said as he paced back and forth and ranted about some political debate or something he’d recorded was lost on Chromedome as watched from his spot on the floor.

To be entirely honest, Chromedome didn’t really mind- he knew Rewind wasn’t expecting him to remember anything from this impromptu speech. Besides, Chromedome liked listening to Rewind. The minibot was cute when he got all excited about something like this. 

“And none of this,” Rewind continued, turning sharply on his heel, “would’ve happened if it wasn’t for-” He paused here, most in his words and pacing. His optics adopted a faraway look, prompting Chromedome to lift his head curiously.

Now, that look could mean two things: option A) Rewind was looking something up in his database, or option B) he was receiving a comm.

“Rewind?” Chromedome asked softly. “You okay?”

Rewind crossed his arms. “Yeah, Eject’s just being… Eject.”

Ah, that would be option C) something from over the unexplained bond between the cassettes.

“Oh. What’d he do this time?”

“Not sure. Steeljaw’s making fun of him, though.” He glanced away for a moment, tilting his head.

“You’re smiling.”

“Maybe.”

Chromedome’s shoulders shook in silent laughter. “You’re always so defensive, love. Just let yourself be happy.”

“Yeah, that’s what Blaster says too.” Beat. “Speaking of Blaster, he wants me on communications for a bit.”

Chromedome leaned back. “Fine. Comm me when your shift’s over; I’ll take you to Swerve’s.”

“Aww, you’re such a romantic, Domey.” 

This got a bit more of silent laughter out of Chromedome. The cassette paused as he stepped past, pressing his forehead against the other’s. “Are you sure you’re alright with this, Domey?”

Chromedome tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

“I mean with my family. With Blaster and the other cassettes.” Rewind traced a hand over the seams of Chromedome’s shoulder idly as he spoke. 

Chromedome not-so-sneakily pulled Rewind a little closer, using the contact as reassurance. “Well, I’m not about to be jealous of your brother for hanging out with you.” 

“Pfft.” He pressed his helm against Chromedome’s again. “I know that much. I just worry that it’s gotta be kinda weird for you, right? I still dock sometimes and all that… and I _know_ people are freaked out over that.”

“I used to stab dead people’s brains for a living and you think gonna be freaked out by the relationship between a carrier and his cassettes?” Rewind laughed, and Chromedome grinned under his mouthplate. Mission accomplished. 

“Y’know, Domey? You make a good point. That’s why I love you.”

“I love you too, Rewind.” He let go, gently nudging the cassette away from him and towards the door. “Now go do your job before Blaster decides to yell at you on the ship-wide intercom again.”

The exaggerated look of mock horror on Rewind’s face was priceless. It broke after a moment, and he waved goodbye as he exited the room. The doors clicked shut behind him.

Chromedome ex-vented lightly as he stood up, stretching. He picked Rewind’s datapad up off the desk- he must’ve forgotten it. ...That happened a lot. He tucked it under his arm, then made his own exit from the room, circling around to his hab suite.

Seems he had a date night to plan.


End file.
